


Warmth for the Weary

by a2h1ey



Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo (2020 Round 1) Fills [8]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Omega Tony, POV Tony, Pre-Relationship, Protective Steve, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony is basically Drugged but it's okay I promise, Touch-Starved tony, Unreliable Narrator, Would this count as crack?, cuddle or die, cuddle powder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2h1ey/pseuds/a2h1ey
Summary: Tony gets hit by Cuddle Powder thanks to the baddie of the week, and Steve is more than willing to do some Tony Cuddling.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo (2020 Round 1) Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623757
Comments: 9
Kudos: 221
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Warmth for the Weary

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Stony Bingo (Round 1, 2020) card, square T2: Powder  
> My updated Bingo Card can be [found here.](https://i.imgur.com/Z4y2egd.png)
> 
> I got asked this, so: This is set in some nebulous Marvel universe; I imagine it being either AA or MCU, but honestly it's up to you. *Shrugs*
> 
> Note: In case it isn't clear, Tony is basically drugged via a Cuddle Powder/pollen/thing that makes it a 'Cuddle or Die' situation that a baddie used on him, which isn't actually stated in the fic, so I'll say it now. Anyways, he's Really out of it, so... yeah, lol. 
> 
> This sounds so much worse than it is; it's just cuddles, literally. :3

For all that it was beyond horribly embarrassing, shameful, and demeaning to being reduced to his base needs like this...

If Tony had said he wasn’t enjoying this it would have been a blatant lie.

That is, when his mind wasn’t just reduced to a blabbering of _need, pain, cold, socoldneed-_

“Shh, sweetheart, I have you, that’s it.” Something warm gathered him close, and he could feel that awful, cold pain receding just a tiny bit by the contact.

Burying his face into the _warmth, oh so warm and good and nice_ , he would recognize the scent - _sunshine, mint, Alpha_ \- anywhere.

Steve?

“I’m here, sweetheart, shh, I’m right here…” Tony may or may not have whined, snuggling impossibly closer, letting Steve’s deep, warm voice wash over him. Tucking his head underneath Steve’s chin, trying to get as much contact as possible, he sighed contentedly as those strong arms wrapped more securely around him. As that steady heart beat pumped in the strong chest he laid against. As that warm voice was felt where his palm lay flat against his chest, that soothing scent all but masking his own softer, Omega scent.

He never wanted to move, ever. 

But… how did he even get here? He and Steve weren’t mates - _he wished and watched and_ longed _but…_ \- and for all the pain and discomfort and haze he was under, it felt a lot different from being in Heat… At least any Heat he’s ever experienced. 

It took him another second to realize they were naked, but he could tell they have done nothing more than cuddle - he wasn’t sure whether he was disappointed or not - but that still explained nothing, and he definitely didn’t remember going to bed with a super soldier.

With his mind now a tiny bit more clear with the skin to skin contact - _which was nice, great actually, definitely something that should be done all the time_ \- he would like to know what was going on, thanks. Not that he _didn’t_ want for it to keep happening; that was basically the worst possible thing that he could imagine.

Opening his eyes with effort - _when did he close them?_ \- he leaned back as much as he could to look up at Steve’s - _gorgeous, he was so handsome and gorgeous and perfect_ \- face with breaking the least skin contact as possible.

Steve looked down at him, smiling with some sort of warmth that might or might not have caused Tony’s heart to skip a beat, fingers flexing where they were curled around broad shoulders and a strong back that went on for days. Which was ridiculous, he was just seeing things again - _Steve wasn’t his, would never be his, stop wondering and wishing and dreaming_ \- as he found himself caught in those oh so pretty eyes.

Steve huffed a soft, warm laugh, hand sliding down his back - _which wow, needs to happen again and again and_ again - before murmuring something soft in the space between them. If asked, he honestly had no idea what he said; he was having a hard time concentrating on anything that wasn’t the warm palm all but stroking his back.

Another warm laugh, wrapping around him and his heart like a soft, fluffy blanket when he was in the midst of another terrible Heat or down with a horrible cold. “I guess that answered that question, then.”

Tony blinked blearily up at him, because that made no sense, ever, but then one of those magical hands was sliding up his back, which, yes, more please, but then it was _in his hair and stroking and-_

-he was pretty sure this was what Heaven must be like: snuggled in the softest bed, cuddled against an extra warm super soldier, hands gently petting him.

Especially the cuddling part. And the petting part. Also the bed was pretty nice, even though it smelled more like Alpha then him, which, since the Alpha was Steve, was honestly the best thing ever. 

Second best thing. The cuddling part was first, so definitely second.

Now that he was aware of it, actually, it would probably be even better if he smelled more like Steve. It made sense.

Snuggling closer, he did just that. 

He all but buried his face against Steve’s neck, getting lungfuls of that warm scent which yes, this was the best idea yet, should’ve had it sooner. Steve jumped a little, stopping his petting - _which, no, please don’t stop, it’s so cold and hurts and he_ needs - before shushing him with murmured words he couldn’t understand for the life of him, continuing the gentle stroking.

Tony all but melted into him. Really, if he died right then, he wouldn’t care at all.

Okay, that’s a lie, he would care, he never got to kiss Steve, or go on sappy dates with him, or tell him how much he loves him and wants to be with him forever and longer if possible, please and thanks. 

But if this was all he got, then that was fine. He would live and deal.

...Or he would actually die a horrible, painful death, because Steve stilled _again,_ and for _longer this time, why stop, why would you ever stop, he really, really couldn’t-_

Steve pulled him in closer, and see, this was why Steve was leader, he always had _the best_ ideas, and then those gentle hands were on him again, but this time they were even _better_ somehow, more warm and encompassing and Tony might have purred but that was fine as long as he got more Steve cuddles.

After who knows how long, Steve spoke again, but this time he could make out the words, the pain and cold fading a bit with Steve’s super soldier warmth.

“When this wears off, we’re going to have a long talk, mister.” 

Tony blinked, not really getting it, but it was probably okay, Steve saying angry words but he just sounded fond and he smelled warm and maybe a little sad? Which was not okay - _Steve should never, ever be sad, ever_ \- so he snuggled in closer, whining softly; his Omega instincts thought that might work, and since he couldn’t really think it might know better than him. 

And then Steve was rumbling softly, more soft words that he couldn’t hear, and then his scent was just warm again and it was soft cuddles again and everything was right in the world.

“Go to sleep, sweetheart; we’ll talk when you’re better.” 

Which made no sense - everything was already better; Steve was holding him, wasn’t he? - but sleep sounded like a good idea, so he let himself drift off to the feel of warm hands and a warm heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra: Tony gets better once the Cuddle Powder wears off, the idiots have A Talk, and they live happily ever after. Plenty of (non-drugged) cuddles involved.
> 
> I actually wrote this because I just wanted more Tony Cuddles, not gonna lie, and had no idea what else to use for that square.
> 
> Hope this turned out kind of okay? First time writing something like this, so this was interesting. Hope everyone's staying health, enjoying our boy's 50th (time goes by Fast...) birthday, and have a good day! <3
> 
> Edit: Made some minor edits; didn't change much, but wanted to fix a few things that were bothering me. *Shrugs*  
> 


End file.
